1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable survival vests, and particularly to a vest with air bag that provides a protective safety measure for skiers in case of an avalanche.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most serious dangers faced by skiers and snow aficionados is the occurrence of an avalanche. This disaster often occurs with no warning and with such speed that anyone caught in its path has little or no time to avoid it. Victims of an avalanche are frequently buried under many feet of snow, causing them to suffocate before any rescue personnel are able to reach them. The deadly effects of an avalanche are well known, making the need for survival equipment abundantly clear.
Avalanche survival equipment has been developed to address this deadly problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,909 B1, issued Apr. 24, 2001 to Peter Aschauer et al., describes an avalanche survival apparatus having an inflatable balloon attached to a frame to which the user is harnessed. A release mechanism deploys the balloon by filling it with a compressed gas. However, the Aschauer et al. '909 system is worn as a backpack and therefore creates a space in the snow behind the user, where it is not very helpful. A space in front of the user would be more advantageous, as it would provide an air pocket, protection for the user's face and room for the user to move his arms to dig out. The '909 system is also not equipped with side straps, which would allow a user to protect his/her arms while tumbling by holding the straps on the air bag. Finally, the Aschauer et al. '909 system appears to be somewhat bulky and therefore unsuitable for smaller users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,386, issued Aug. 7, 2001 to Ariel R. Visocekas, describes an inflatable life jacket for use during an avalanche. The life jacket contains an air bag and a release system which inflates the air bag and can be activated automatically, or manually by pulling a release handle. Once the air bag is deployed, it encompasses the back and sides of the user's head, providing protection for that portion of the user. The air bag also serves as a buoyant force against the downward force of the avalanche and provides some breathable air. A hood or mesh is included to further shield the user from the elements. The Visocekas life jacket, however, does not deploy towards the front of the user, but rather only deploys along the sides and back of the head. Although the user's head and neck are protected, no space is created in front of the user which would allow the user to move his arms for the purpose of digging out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,754, issued Jan. 13, 1987 to Peter Aschauer et al., describes an avalanche rescue apparatus in the form of a frame worn on the user's back and a balloon which deploys from the frame. The inflated balloon provides buoyancy during an avalanche thus keeping the user closer to the surface. Inflation of the balloon is achieved by pulling a ripcord which punctures two gas bottles and releases gas into the balloon. The Aschauer et al. '754 device, however, does not create space in the snow in front of the user and does not help the user keep his arms in position to dig out of the snow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,628, issued Dec. 28, 1982 to Carl F. Hodel, describes an avalanche survival vest. The vest is designed to provide breathable air and added buoyancy during an avalanche. The Hodel vest, however, does not help the user to dig out of the snow. Rather, it only increases available rescue time.
World International Patent Organization (WIPO) Published Application No. WO 00/76589, published Dec. 21, 2000, describes a survival jacket having an inflatable chamber. Gas bottles containing air or oxygen are held in pockets on the jacket and are discharged when the user pulls on ripcords, which inflate the jacket. Gas permeable patches allow the gas to escape, providing breathable gas for the user. However, the WIPO '589 survival jacket does not provide a means of helping to keep the user's arms in position to dig out of the snow while also preventing injury to the arms.
Other related art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,430, issued Mar. 31, 1931 to Peter Markus (inflatable safety device), U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,430, issued Feb. 26, 1957 to Matthew I. Radnofsky (flotation and thermal protecting apparel), U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,790, issued Mar. 20, 1984 to Timothy N. Trop (buoyancy compensator), U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,252, issued Jul. 24, 1990 (avalanche flotation ball), and WIPO Published Application No. WO 01/08114 A2, published Feb. 1, 2001 (avalanche safety vest).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a vest with air bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.